Without kindess there would be no true Joy
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: Joy Giovanni is out one night in new york when she is attacked.Some one will save her and it's not the big show...!(bad summery lol sorry) Plz READ n REVIEW!go on u know u want 2!
1. Oh Joy!

Joy Giovanni was sat on the steps on the metropolitan museum of art. She clutched her vintage burberry jacket tightly around her as she shivered slightly. She took a sip of her latte completly oblivious to the stares she was getting. Her long brown hair danced about in the gentle breeze. She checked her watch for the tenth time and sighed as she looked down 5th avenue. She looked up and smiled as a young man came and sat by her.

"Hey"she said kindly

"Hey aren't you Joy Giovanni"the man asked

"Yeah that's me"she replied"who are you"

"My name's Dan i'm a huge fan of yours"he told her excitedly.

Joy smiled brightly at him"well i'm flattered, that's so nice"she said happily.

"So are you waiting for someone"he asked

"Yeah i was supposed to be meeting some friends here"she told him, she looked at her watch"half an hour ago"

"Want me to wait with you"he asked

"Sure if you want to, i don't want to trouble you"she replied

"no trouble at all"he said"You could come back to mine and call them to see where they are"

Joy looked at the man for a moment, common sense told her not to go back to this man's home.

She shook her head no"no that's ok i'm alright, they'll be here any minute now"

The man slid up closer to her putting an arm around her slender waist..

"Are you sure"he wispered in her ear"maybe you'll decided to stay awhile"

"No"she exclaimed pushing him off her.

"What's wrong, come on everyone know's you're doing the big show, i'm ten times better looking than him, what you're good enough for him and not me, is that it"he asked angrily grabbing her arm roughly.

"Let go of me"she exclaimed trying to push him off like last time but without any sucess.

"What so you just tease me every week the way you prance about in that ring"he hissed at her"everyone know's you're only there because you're a slut"

Joy felt the tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to cry in front of this stranger, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Let me go know"she demanded trying to keep her voice even.

The man started to pull her off behind the building.

"You're hurting me"she screamed.

It was late at night and no one was about the street which was unusual for new york but then everyone would be in the museum or in the clubs.

Joy couldn't remember ever feeling so scared before in her life. She was being dragged off with a strange man who obviously had some problems. He thought she was her charcter and he was hurting her. There was no one around to help her and she had no idea what he was capable of, she just knew he was alot stronger than her.

He pushed her against the wall and Joy winced as her back connected with the building. His grip tightend on her arms. Joy's tears were flowing freely now.

"Please let me go"she wispered over and over again.

She felt his hands running up and down her arms,he stroked her hair and she remained there frozen. His hand was about to go up her shirt.

She gathered all the courage she had and kicked him as hard as she could. The second his hand lost some of it's grip she ran as fast as she could back into the street. Blinded by tears she kept on running.

She felt a hand grab her arm and she let out a scream.


	2. if you want some

_/ i don't own any characters blah blah blah con't sue me) /_

Joy spun around and slapped the person hard across the face. The person quickly let go of her and her hand flew to her mouth. She gasped when she saw who she had just slapped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing"She exclaimed still in shock

"Me"the person yelled back"you're the one hitting random people in the street"

"I'm sorry"she said quietly"you scared me i thought you were..."

"You thought i was who"the person asked gently.

"It er it doesn't matter"she stuttered" sorry again"

She turned to walk away but she was stopped. She sighed as she turned back round to face the person. She looked down to the the hand was still on hers.

"Joy please tell me" the person told her

"John please i'm not safe here, i just want to go back to my room"she told him

"Why aren't you safe here"he asked"Don't worry nothing is gonna happen to you"

"Hey you, you stupid little tease. I;m not done with you yet"a familiar voice yelled

Joy felt the tears coming back to her eyes and in that one moment she felt vunerable and scared again.

John looked into her dark glistening eyes and gently pushed her behind him.

"Look i don't know who you are, and i don't care"he said advancing on the man"what's the problem here"

"That's none of your business"Dan growled

"Yeah it is, you see Joy here is a very close friend of mine, no one messes with her"he told him.

"Oh you're doing him aswell"the man laughed smirking at Joy

She felt naked under his intense gaze and gave an involuntary shudder making dan laugh more.

"Don't look at her"he warned pushing Dan backwards

"Look"Dan started"Don't get in my way or you'll regret it"

John stepped right infront of the smaller man and looked directly into his eyes, his face was completly blank showing no emotion.

"If you want some"he said"come and get some"

With that John gave Dan an FU right in the middle of the street.

"Oh my god"Joy exclaimed running over to him.

"Are you ok"John asked gently holding her in his arms.

She nodded slightly.

"wanna tell me what happend"he asked

Joy didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it.

"How about we go and get a coffee or somthing and you can tell me all about it then"he suggessted

"Ok"she said softly.

The two of them walked along 5th avenue together neither one of them speaking.

Joy smiled as they were still holding hands.

Wait a minute she thought to herself there's no way i can be falling for John Cena we've never even really spoke to each other.

_/ Really short and crap please review /_


	3. what's taking so long?

John dragged Joy into the nearest Coffee shop.

"So"he asked"where shall we sit"

Joy scanned the room until she found a fairly private table

"How about over in that corner"she replied

John took Joy's hand and pulled her over to the table.

Joy kept her head down as she heard the comments and rumours flying about the room.

"Hey isn't that John Cena"Exclaimed one girl to her friend.

"Yeah and that's Joy Giovanni"the friend replyed.

"Wow do you think they're seeing each other"asked one woman.

By the time Joy had sat down everybody had their cell phone's out and calls were going out fast telling friends about the hottest new couple.

"Are you ok"asked John

"Yeah i'm fine, did you hear what those people were saying"she asked feeling her cheeks going red.

John just sighed"yeah but it doesn't really matter, people are gonna talk"

"I geuss so"she said quietly.

Immeadiatly a waitress came to take their order.

"Hey aren't you two from the WWE"she asked

"Yeah we are"John replied with a smile.

"Girl i don't know why you are with the Big show you can do so much better"the woman exclaimed looking at Joy.

Joy remained silent

"So what do you guys want"the woman asked

The two quickly ordered and John sat staring at Joy.

Why does he keep staring at me she thought to herself, this is getting rediculous.

She raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow at him., but he still kept staring.

She sighed"ok i give up what is it"

"I'm waiting"he replied

"For what"she asked feeling confused

"For you to tell me what happend back there"he told her

"I don't wanna talk about it"she said quickly

John sighed"alright then, well why don't you tell me what you were doing out by yourself in new york at night"

"I was waiting for Torrie and Jackie, we were all meant to be going to a club but they were late"she replied

"Well next time meet them at the hotel, you shouldn't be out by yourself"he told her firmly and Joy burst out laughing

"What"he asked

"Oh im sorry"she told him still laughing"Ok i'll stop laughing now"

"Why are you laughing"he asked smiling at her

"It's just you, you've never acted like that before, your always rapping and suff, just then you sounded like my dad"

John just grinned at her but then his smile faded slightly.

Joy looked at him for a moment"penny for your thoughts"

"What, oh nothing"he said breaking out of his day dream

"No tell me"she said with a smile

"So i'm being honest"he said"i was thinking about asking you if you wanted to go somewhere, but your with the big show and all so it doesn't matter"

Joy started laughing again.

"I didn't think you'd laugh at me for it"he exclaimed angrily.

"Oh no John no i wasn't laughing about that honest"she said quickly regretting laughing"I was laughing because you thought i was with the big show"

"So your not with him"he asked

"ewww No"she exclaimed but she realised how bad that had sounded and quickly corrected herself"i mean no he's like an annoying big over protective brother and he's married"

John just laughed at her"I really thought you two were together"

"So back to the part where you were gonna ask me somthing"she said grinning at him.

"Yeah about that i changed my mind"he told her.

"oh"she said softly feeling embaressed

"now i wanna ask you if you wanna hang out sometime"he told her.

She hit his arm playfully"don't do that to me again"she laughed

"So that would be a..."he asked

"that would be a sure it sounds like fun"she replied

"You know our coffee's are taking a very long time"John told her

"Your right"she said

The two of them looked round to find all eyes on them.The waitress had sat with the people next to them. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop and Joy went bright red.

/ thank you soo much for all my reviews, you're all the best:) /


	4. friends

Joy rolled over in her sleep and used her pillow to cover her ears.

"Go away"she mumbled sleepily.

She groaned as she sat up in bed, someone had been knocking on the door for the past ten minutes.

"Fine"she grumbled as she threw off her covers and got up, trudging towards the door.

"Who is it?"she called

"The big bad wolf"a voice called back.

"Hey Torrie"she said rolling her eyes.

She opend the door and smiled sleepily at her friend.

"Hey Torrie, hey show"she said"come on in"

Of course they had already pushed past her and were lying back on her bed chatting away

"Make yourselfs right at home"she said sarcastically as she sat down in a chair.

"So"said Torrie sitting up"Tell me all!"

"All of what?"she asked

"You and John"Torrie cried excitedly

"Me and John who?"she asked

"Joy Giovanni you know exactly who i'm talking about now tell me details"Torrie told her sternly.

"Torrie i really don't know who you're talking about"she insisted

"Ok let me help you, why didn't you tell me you were John Cena's girlfriend!"Torrie excalimed

"More importantly why wasn't i told"Show said joining in.

Joy looked at the two of them

"probably because i'm not"she replied slowly.

"Don't deny it, it's all over the front page of the papers"Torrie laughed

Joy noticed the paper Show was holding, she grabbed it from him and read the front page.

Love is in the ring, John Cena and Joy Giovanni the wwe's hottest new couple.

She looked at the picture of her and John, they were holding hands talking inside the coffee shop.

"Oh my God!"she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"So when did you two get together?"Torrie asked

"We never"Joy told her

"then what were you doing together?"show asked

"Talking, last night when you two didn't turn up i got into some trouble John was walking past, he helped me out then he took me for a drink because i was upset"she replied

"What happend?"show asked quickly

"calm down!"she exclaimed

"You just said you were in some trouble last night and you want me to calm down!"he said loudly jumping up.

"Yeah i do"she said standing up, she grinned"if you don't me and Torrie will sort you out"

"That's right"Torrie laughed standing up.

The two girls looked at each other and then at show.

"Yeah like i'm scared of two diva's!"he laughed

"Well Torrie he isn't taking us seriously"Joy said looking to her friend

Torrie tutted"poor him, he'll have to learn"

Joy grinned at show ad walked closer to him placing a hand on his arm.

"You know show i think you would look lovely in pink"she told him.

Torrie grabbed the other arm

"Yeah i agree Joy and don't you think some peach lip gloss would look gorgeous on him"Torrie laughed

"I think maybe a face mask, your pores are crying out"Joy laughed

"You two aren't touching me with any of that stuff!"he exclaimed and the two girls began laughing again.

"Well show you can just join in with...girl talk"Joy told him with a raised eyebrow.

"i've got a meeting, best go, bye girls"he said running out of the door.

"It's just too easy to get rid of guys"Torrie sighed sitting down on the bed."So tell me Miss Giovanni, what's the deal with you and cena?"

"We're friends, he's really sweet, funny i never thought he would be"she replied

"Oh he's sweet yeah, and funny and cute...don't ya think?"Torrie asked looking at her.

"Yeah"she replied with a dreamy smile"wait i mean no, we're friends"

"Yeah real good friends"Torrie laughed

"Torrie i mean it, i don't have feeling for John Cena at all, we're just good friends!"she exclaimed

"Hey you don't have to convince me, it sounds more to me like you're trying to convince yourself"Torrie told her with a smirk"anyways i best go"

Torrie got up and headed to the door.

"I don't and i'm not trying to convince myself of anything, and stop trying to be such a know it all"Joy told her.

"Ok then bye sweetie, keep telling yourself that"Torrie said as she left the room.

She is so wrong she thought to herself i do not have feeling for John, it was just all the shock from last night,i can't fall for some one not again, it's better to be friends.


	5. ideas

/ok i haven't done a disclaimer so i don't own anyone and all that blah blah blah, i'm glad you all like my story! thanks so much for all my reviews i've been reading all of your stories that you have done and they are all great :)/

Joy was walking about central park trying to clear her thoughts.

Torrie's right i am falling for John, but it's rediculous we've like one conversation, i don't know him. I'm not falling for him, i can't be me and relationships never work, John was really kind to me last night i don't want to ruin things,she thought to herself

Joy sighed and sat on a bench

If only life was simple and true love was somthing you could buy at the store and garunted to last forever.

"Hey Joy"John called running over to her and sitting down.

"Oh hey John"she said with a smile as he sat by her.

"So how are you feeling today?"he asked

"Alot better thanks"she replied"so did you see the papers?"

"Yeah you and me are the new 'it' couple"he laughed

"I had Torrie and Show round first thing this morning giving me a spanish inqusition!"she exclaimed

"I had Randy calling me, you know from raw"he told her."the papers sure are losing it"

"the worst is trying to convince people that it's not true, infact Torrie still doesn't believe me that we are just friends"Joy said with a smile.

"So i believe we were meant to be hanging out sometime"he reminded her and she smiled

"You sure that's such a great idea now?"she asked

"Joy your new to being famous, you can't let the papers control your life, anyways i have a plan"he replied with a grin.

She smiled up at him and raised an eyebrow"Oh really and what might this plan be?"she asked

"Well now if the papers want a couple then why don't we give everyone what they want.."he replied

"So we'll..."she started

"act like a couple in front of everyone, what do you think?"he asked

Joy grinned"I think i like that idea."she told him.

"So you're gonna have to tell me everything about you"he told her.

Joy bit her lip"well in that case you'll have to meet someone, you would have met them anyway and all"she said

"Who is it?"he asked

"Well just come with me"she said standing up"I was gonna go get her anyway"

"her?"he asked

"My daughter Pheobe"she replied.

"Cool"he said with a smile.

She raised an eyebrow"really?"

"yeah really"he laughed"why wouldn't it be cool"

"Well i love my daughter more than anything but some people are weird about it"she replied

"Well i'm cool with it"he told her taking her hand

"Good"she said with a smile"so on the way you can tell me all about you, and i'll tell you all about me"

"This is gonna be fun"he laughed

"yeah"she laughed back

Can i go through with this, i'm already falling for him, i can't fall for someone again, last time with Pheobe's dad i felt trapped, it ruined everything, John's a great friend i don't want to ruin things, i'm not meant to have relationships, she thought to herself as they walked hand in hand out of the park, all eyes were on them but neither one of them noticed.

/short and rubbish, really didn't know what to write and where to go with this, i'm starting to get some more ideas so hopefully i can do a good chapter next, please review/


	6. day out

a/n- thanks for all of my reviews, just a short rubbish chapter, next one will be better i promise, please review

* * *

Joy bent down to talk to the little brunette girl. She took her hand and looked into her big brown eyes.

"Sweetie this is John Cena a friend of mommy's from work" she said introducing the two.

She turned round to face John.

"I'd like you to meet my daughter Pheobe" she said with a smile.

John knelt down so he was level with Pheobe.

"Well hey there princess aren't you a cutie" he said and Joy smiled at the two.

"My name not Princess it's Pheobe!" the little girl told him.

"How old is she again?" asked John looking up at Joy

"Three years old" she laughed

"She speaks really well for a three year old" he laughed

"I know she's in the moody teenager stage already and she copies everything she hears" Joy told him with a smile.

"Mommy can i go to park?" the little girl asked tugging on Joy's jeans.

"Sure we can sweetie" Joy replied picking up Pheobe.

"Can i come?" John asked Pheobe and she nodded her approval.

John wispered in the little girls ear and she started to giggle.

"What did you say?" Joy asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing" John said trying to look innocent.

"Pheobe honey what did John say to you?" she asked her daughter.

"He said that we could race you, and mommy's a slow so we will win" Pheobe giggled.

"Well you know what sweetie, mommy can beat John any time" She told her.

John was about to talk again but Joy headed out of the door and went to get in her car. She put Pheobe in her car seat and then got in the drivers seat. John just stood and watched.

"See you at the park John" she called with a smile and drove off towards the park.

Later that night Joy was sat in her hotel room talking with Torrie. She looked across at Pheobe and smiled.

"So has Teddy sorted out the daycare thing for her?" asked Torrie.

Joy smiled and nodded

"Yeah at last, that first month of hardly seeing her was torture but now she can travel with me" she replied

"That's great" Torrie agreed.

"At least she's out for the count" Joy said quietly.

"Well she's been out all day" Torrie pointed out,

"John is so good with her, infact she practically ignore me all day to play with him" Joy told her.

"Onscreen John's all tough and everything but he's such a sweetie really" Torrie giggled.

"It's funny with some of the characters though, like you expect the under taker to be scary but he's so kind, and the big show is just a big teddy bear. And then there's me and Amy we have to act like we hate each other onscreen but she's one og my best friends. She's nothing like her character" Joy pointed out.

"I know it's a shame Amy left" Torrie sighed

"Yeah i mean she's the one who stood up for me with Carmella, she got in a fight for me, we're still close, she calls every other day" Joy told her

"I'll have to talk to her one day, maybe we can convince her to come back" Torrie sugessted

"I wish, i swear i could kill John, Layfield not Cena" she said angrily

"Well you love John Cena, so of course not him" Torrie laughed

Joy was about to say she didn't love him, they were just friends but she remembered the deal.

"Yeah" she agreed.

John was sat in his hotel room on the phone to his best friend Randy Orton.

"So are you with Joy?" asked Randy

"Ok i'll tell you the truth but don't say a word, Me and Joy are gonna pretend to be a couple because of those newspaper stories" John told him

"So you don't have feeling for her?" asked Randy

"Well to be honest i do, i mean today i was out in the park with her and Pheobe and it just felt right being with them" he admitted

"Pheobe?" asked Randy

"Her daughter" John replied

"Woah, she's got a kid, you sure you wanna get involved?" asked Randy

"Pheobe's great and really funny and beautiful, she's just like her mom" John told him.

"You my friend have got it bad" Randy laughed

"I know but we're just friends at the moment, i don't know what to do" John whined

"Tell her" Randy said simply

"I never thought of that" John said

"Of course you didn't, it is the smart thing to do" Randy laughed

"great best friend you are" john said sarcastically

"I'm just kidding, but tell her how you feel" Randy said

"I will, bye Randy" John said before hanging up the phone.

John sighed as he lay back on the bed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep trying not to worry too much about how he was gonna tell Joy Giovanni, he loved her.


	7. so what

a/n-sorry i haven't updated, thanks for all my reviews:)

* * *

Joy was sat alone backstage going over her lines for the show in her head.

"Hey beautiful" John said sitting down next to her.

Joy frowned slightly, since when did he call her beautiful.

"Hey John" she said with a smile

"Can i talk to you for a bit?" he asked

"Go for it" she replied

John took a deep breath and Joy stared at him with a perplexed expression on her face.

"You ok?" she asked

"Yes" he replied

"So you were saying..."she started

"Joy i love you" he blurted out and she stared at him blankly.

"I said i love you" he told her

"So what" she said looking over her script again.

"So plenty" he retorted

"John you don't love me, we're just friends" she told him

"don't tell me how i feel" he told her.

Joy just sighed.

"Do you love me?" he asked

"It's complicated" she replied

"No it isn't" he argued

"Yes it is John!" she yelled standing up"You don't know a thing about me!"

John looked away and headed off down the hallway ignoring everyone who tried to speak to him. Joy went back to reading her script as if nothing had happend.

She heard the clicking of heels coming towards her. She looked up to see Torrie standing infront of her with her hands on her hips not looking happy at all.

"What?" she asked

"What did you do to John?" she asked

"Nothing" Joy replied

"He told you he loved you!" Torrie exclaimed

"Yeah i was there" She said sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me" Torrie told her with a serious face. Joy just sighed

"What's wrong with John?" Torrie asked sitting next to her friend

"Nothing" Joy replied

"but you don't love him..." Torrie said

"I don't love anyone in that way, i love my family and i love my friends but that's all" She told her

Torrie looked at her confused"Why don't you want a relationship?" asked Torrie

"Because i don't want to be hurt again" She said alot louder than she had intended.

"John would never hurt you" Torrie assured her.

"They all do eventually" Joy told her in a matter of fact one "We're better off as friends."

Torrie sighed and wondered why Joy felt the way she did. Joy and John had so much chemistry, and they were always flirting and playing practical jokes on each other. They were always together. She had never seen John so happy, But know both of her friends seemed miserable. Somthing needed to be done about it. But Torrie knew she would need some help investigating and plotting.


	8. please

a/n- wow an actual update...a bad one, but it's still an update. Anyways please review and give any ideas that you want Joy's big secret to be!

* * *

"Please Jackie" whined Torrie

"For the last time Torrie...NO!" Jackie exclaimed

"Buy why?" she asked

"Because i can't stand those diva search rejects, so if you honestly think i'm going to help her then you are seriously mistaken" Jackie replied

Torrie sighed and sat down on the smooth black leather sofa. So far operation investigate Joy was a no go as Torrie couldn't find any help. And she hadn't had any time to think of a better name for the plan.

"But Joy is always nice to you" she pointed out in hope that Jackie would come around.

"Yeah and i don't ask her too" Jackie pointed out.

"You are so difficult!" Torrie exclaimed "Honestly"

"Look Torrie i got in this business through a competition aswell but i had to do hard work and really train learning to wrestle, all Joy and Michelle did was prance about a ring in bikinis and played stupid games like diss the diva, i had to put alot of effort in to get where i am today and she just got handed a contract and she has never step foot in this ring to fight" Jackie explained and Torrie smiled sympathetically.

Alot of the diva's resented the new comers because they felt they had it easy. If truth be told it was hard for the new girls they had to work twice as hard to prove themselves and be accepted. Torrie herself new it was hard to be taken seriously when people only saw you as T and A before even giving you a chance. But she didn't point that out to Jackie because in a way Jackie was right aswell.

"Jackie if you give her a chance you'll really like her i mean plenty of people got here through competitions and they've improved alot over the years" Torrie said

"Oh yeah name one" Jackie scoffed

"Stacy Keibler" Torrie replied

"Yeah well she's still not the best.."Jackie started

"Yeah and she's not the worst either, think to how she was when she first started and look at where she is now" Torrie said quickly defending her friend.

"Well i geuss i could..."Jackie started

"Yay!" Torrie exclaimed hugging her friend "This is going to be soo much fun"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joy was sat backstage talking with her friend Michelle McCool. She had been avoiding John all week and it was proving to be a challenge. She also knew Torrie was up to somthing but she wasn't sure what it was. That made her even more nervous. The last time Torrie had been planning somthing she spilled bleach all down Dawn Marie's brand new dress and poor Lauren had gotten the blame.

"So" asked Michelle "Are you really seeing Cena?"

"No we were just friends and i don't want to talk about it" Joy told her quickly changing the subject.

Joy flicked through her copy of cosmo trying to keep her mind off John Cena. She looked up to see Michelle still staring at her smiling.

"What is it?" she asked with a sigh

"Oh nothing..."Michelle started

Joy studied her face for a moment.

"You know somthing about Torrie!" she exclaimed and Michelle's face went red.

Before Michelle could deny it Eddie came and sat down beside them.

Joy raised and eyebrow at him.

"Can i help you?" she asked in a frosty tone that she never used on anyone.

Eddie looked surprised for a moment. Joy had always been the diva who was nice to everyone and hated arguments.

"Hey mamacita what's wrong?" he asked

"Don't you mamacita me!" she exclaimed

"Joy what's wrong?" he asked again

Joy narrowed her eyes giving out the message you better know what's wrong.

"I can't believe how you betrayed Rey!" She exclaimed

"Look Joy i can..."he started but the look Joy gave him shut him up straight away.

"I don't like you very much at the moment but i'm not getting into it right now because Torrie is plotting somthing and John Cena is stood right behind me!" she told him.

Joy looked round and smiled at John.

"Hey John" she said looking at her watch "woah is that the time me and Michelle have to go".

"No we.." Michelle started but Joy grabbed her and pulled her down the hallway leaving a very upset Eddie and John Cena behind.


	9. phone call

Joy was sat on her bed watching some daytime tv. She was still in her pajama's and had her long brown hair scraped back in a messy ponytail. Pheobe was with her grandparents for the week so Joy could have some time alone. She picked up the remote control and flicked through the channels. She had spent the last three days in her room moping about, crying and avoiding phone calls. She sighed and lay back against the pillows. Her cell phone began to ring. She sat up and stared at it for a moment wondering wether she should answer it or not. Stop being such a baby she thought to herself as the phone continued to ring. She flipped open the cell phone and began to speak.

"Hey Amy" she said in a false cheery voice.

"Quit it with the fake happiness you sound like a barbie doll" Amy told her.

Joy smiled slightly and picked at the corner of her duvet.

"So how have you been?" asked Joy

"I've been fine but i heard from Torrie that you aren't so fine" Amy replied "So don't bother telling me everything's great"

"Stupid Torrie" she muttered

Amy laughed down the phone "Awww did she blow your little lie for you, come on Joy we're best friends tell me what's wrong or i'll come round and make you tell me"

"You'd have to come back to the wwe to do that" Joy told her

"I'm not coming back Joy so don't start i already had to put up with Torrie and Michelle telling me why i have to come back to the wwe, it's just not going to happen" Amy informed her "Anyways this call is about you and not me"

"Ok ok, i'm in love with John Cena" she confided "But please Amy i'm begging you not to tell anybody"

"Wait you're depressed because you love someone who loves you back?" asked Amy "And yes Torrie told me a lot as you can tell"

"But i don't wanna be in love with him Ames" Joy whined

"You can't help who you fall for honey, i know things were really bad for you with your ex but John isn't him sweetie not everyone is gonna hurt you. If you don't let someone in then your gonna be hurting yourself" Amy said softly.

"Thanks Ames, and i do understand why you won't come back to the WWE and i'm not gonna try and convince you to do what you don't want to do. But i do wanna tell you how proud i am of you, you left without bad mouthing the company and you keep refusing to say what happend i don't care what people say about you not being able to hack it here you left with your dignity and i think you have a ton of class for not blabbing about the whole situation"

"I miss you Joy" Amy told her sincerely

"Miss you to" Joy said with a smile on her face "now i've got no one to start bitchy cat fights with"

Amy laughed down the phone "Well i gotta go honey bye"

"Bye" Joy said before hanging up the phone.

Joy threw the phone down on the bed. She drummed her fingers on her leg as she wondered what she should do. She could either go find John and tell him how she felt or she could sit in her room and watch Ricki Lake. Or she could do nither. She could get up get washed and dressed and then go for a walk. She got up off the bed and walked through into the bathroom. She furrowed her brows as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had no idea why she had let herself get into this state. Joy was always a happy ubeat kind of girl who didn't let anything get her down. She was always up bright and early and ready to go. Being in love really didn't agree with her. She began to get washed as she thought about what Amy had said. Was she really hurting herself by not letting people get close? She wasn't exactly an unhappy person at least not until recently. All her problems had started when she met John Cena. Or at least when she fell for him and found out he liked her to. She walked out of the bathroom and got ready. She glanced at herself in the full length mirror and for the first time in three days she actually smiled. She was finally dressed and looking like her old self. Her long curly brown hair was down and she had make-up on. She straightend out her short black skirt and picked up her bag before leaving the room. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked towards the elevator. She pressed the button and rummaged around in her bag looking for her car keys. The doors opend and she stepped inside still trying to find her car keys.

"Joy" said a voice.

She paused still looking in her bag. She knew that voice and she really wished she had taken the stairs.

"John" she said simply trying to keep her composure.

Neither one of the spoke as the elevator started to go down. Suddenly there was a judder and they stopped. Joy looked up to see what floor they were on. It said they were on the fifth floor. Joy pressed the ground floor button and waited a few seconds. Nothing happend.

"Oh god" she groaned "We're stuck!"


End file.
